


The Ember Alchemist [FMA:B fanfic]

by ArmySoul18



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, DAD ROY MUSTANG, Daddy Issues, Depression, Fanfic, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parental Roy Mustang, Rape, Roy is an ass, Royai - Freeform, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, ed is a sweetheart, fma, roy mustang has a daughter, royai has a child, selfharm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmySoul18/pseuds/ArmySoul18
Summary: Riley Elizabeth Mustang is the daughter of one Colonel Roy Mustang. But she doesn’t see it as something to be glad about. Especially when he assigns her to her archrivals mission of getting his body back.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	The Ember Alchemist [FMA:B fanfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ao3! This is cross posted on Quotev... and I think I posted it in wattpad too. But I’m revamping it a bit because I reboot my stuff every so often. Haaaa.

_"There he goes! He went that way!"_

_"Halt or I'll shoot!"_

Riley Mustang sighed in slight annoyance as she rounded a corner just in time to see two of Central's uniformed men hit the ground, their skin a nasty red from frost bite, and looks of terror frozen on their faces.

"Water freezes, water boils. Either way, you're just as dead."

The gravely voice of her target made her smirk slightly as she stepped out of the shadows, the hood of her midnight cloak masking her features. "Well, it seems you've gotten the freezing part down alright." She hummed slightly, sidestepping the bodies. "But let me help you with the _boiling_ part~"

The man gasped, startled by her sudden appearance but then abruptly recovered, charging her with his hand out stretched.

With a soft chuckle the girl merely dodged, glaring through her dark bangs at him. "Too slow. Really Isaac. I know you're more than enough for the newbies.... but you really think you're tough enough for a veteran?"

"V-Veteran?!" The man sputtered, obviously rattled by her speed. "How do you know my name- just who the hell are you?!"

"Oh I guess that's not important." She shrugged, her body seemingly lax but she was watchful all the same. "Just know, that I know you. Isaac McDougal, also known as the Freezing Alchemist. You know Isaac, you've actually become a top priority. Shame. One of our own. And yet they want you taken down. Seems fitting that I would be the one to get rid of you."

"What are you blabbering on about you brat?! No one in their right mind would send a little boy like you to take down me! Stay out of adult affairs!"

Riley's smile widened and she lifted her head, allowing the hood to fall back. "Adult affairs, hm? Take a good look at my face Isaac. Because apart from my flames, it's the last thing you'll ever see."

"Flames?!"

Too late did the former state alchemist understand as with a simple flick of her fingers, a wall of flames shot out at the man thanks to the help of some very familiar ignition gloves.

While he was indeed caught off guard, the man was not without his own speed and escape tactics. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing, but his coat was basically burnt off of him, revealing some tasty red burns across his upper body.

"I've only seen flames like that from one other person.... that bastard Roy Mustang.... don't tell me you're some spawn of that piece of shit."

Riley growled, her temper rising at the mention of her father. "We don't speak of him. Now fucking die!"

She charged him, fingers poised at the ready. Unfortunately, he had gotten over his shock and was now just mildly amused as he dodged her attacks.

"So it IS true! I had heard tales of Mustang having some bastard child. I just didn't know he had the kid forced into military life as well! Shit- you look just like him! Even have that same disgraceful fucking attitude!"

"SHUT UP!" Riley howled, throwing caution to the wind in her rage and going for a head on physical attack.

"Oops~" Isaac snicked as he grabbed her by the throat. "Oh you Mustang's.... you get so pissed off... and then you just lose all ability to defend yourself. Well.... I guess I'll just... help you not make the same mistake again~"

" _You mother fucking_ -"

Riley's words were cut off by a faint whistling noise, and in the next second she was released, Isaac ten feet behind her and a spear embedded in the ground where he had stood.

"That's... alchemy?" He muttered in a slight daze.

"What a nasty thing to do..."A new voice rang out. "Especially to a kid."

"You of all people should know, great deeds require great sacrifice." Isaac's face turned into a look of sheer insanity., "After all... isn't that the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

"Save your breath!" A short blonde boy slowly made his way out of the shadows. "The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!"

"Oh no..." Riley muttered, gently massaging her throat. "Where the hell did you come from Elric? I had it under control!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, reaching out to retrieve his spear and smoothly transmuting it into a spiked bat. "Not from where I'm standing."

Isaac ignored their conversation and just stared at them. "No transmutation circles....?"

"Don't be too impressed." Riley muttered, rolling her eyes. "It goes straight too his over sized head."

"You little- NOW AL!"

A guy in a giant suit of armor suddenly materialized behind Isaac, quickly karate chopping at the man who luckily dodged it, at the same time blocking a direct hit from Ed's new toy.

Quick as a flash, he grabbed the young boy's hand and sent his alchemy coursing through it, smirking victoriously.

But Edward merely grunted, lurching backward very much still alive and very much pissed off.

"What?!" The older male screeched, dodging a combo attack from Al and Riley. "I had you! You should have fucking boiled!"

"Well..." Ed grumbled, scowling at his smoking jacket sleeve. "If it's any consolation... you did ruin my coat."

Isaac's and Riley's eyes both went to the gleaming metal under the coat's remains and the girl only scoffed. "Fucking lucky break there... wouldn't you say Fullmetal?"

"Fullmetal...? No way..." Isaac breathed a look of pure confusion entering his face. "You're the Fullmetal alchemist? I've heard stories...... but I never imagined such a powerful sounding alchemist would just be a runty little kid!"

"Welp, you're fucked." Riley sighed, taking a step back as her furious coworker stomped forward.

"CAN A LITTLE RUNTY KID DO THIS?!" The blonde screamed, slamming his hands together and causing Isaac to be absolutely incase his opponent.

"Jesus, curb your fucking temper Elric." Riley grumbled, pulling a pack of cigarette's from her back pocket and lighting one with a quick flick of her fingers. "He was just making an observation."

"Hey! Don't talk about _MY_ temper when almost every other word out of _YOUR_ mouth is _fuck_!" The other alchemist made a face and fanned the air in front of him, coughing slightly from the other's smoke. "Also- aren't you too young to be smoking?!"

"Mind your own _fucking_ business."

"Hey!"

The three kids turned to a grinning group of soldiers making their way towards them. "Ember! Fullmetal! You caught him! Well done!"

Ed turned away slightly, basking in his praise as he tried to fix his damaged coat. So caught up in it, that he never heard the officers mistake his younger brother for him, and never heard Riley snicker at his misfortune of being so short.

"C'mon Al!" He sang out, once he had finished. "We gotta train to catch!"

And so they headed off, the three groups going different ways.

Until they heard a thud and a sinister laugh.

The alchemists quickly turned around but it was too late. Isaac had intentionally fallen into a puddle and had used it to his advantage, causing a powerful burst of steam that sent his guards scrambling and allowed him to escape.

" _Fuck_."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well. It looks like underestimated your opponent. Fullmetal. Ember."

The three alchemists were seated in front of one Colonel Roy Mustang and his lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, their faces glum and annoyed while he wore a slight smirk.

"Yeah yeah..." Ed grumbled, glaring off to the side. "Who is this guy anyway..."

"You really don't know?" Riley snorted. "Isaac McDougal. The Freezer. A former state alchemist."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that!?"

"Oh I don't know- maybe try listening to the fucking briefing before going off half cocked?!"

"Ember."

Riley gave the Colonel the evil eye before scowling down at her lap, arms crossed. "Fucking dumbass."

"Ember I will not tell you again. Cool it." Roy grumbled, rubbing his temples in slight annoyance. "To his credit, Fullmetal did save your life. Had he not come when he had, there's a good chance you would've had your blood boiled as well."

Another glare.

"Anyway." The male sighed, refocusing on the blonde. "Isaac served in the Ishvalen war... and during that time... he showed no sign that he had turned traitor. But after... he immediately resigned and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether it's dead or alive... that's up to him."

Edward looked slightly taken aback. "No way... I'm not killing anyone for you."

Riley rolled her eyes, but Roy glanced at the boy with slightly soft eyes.

"And that's your choice." He said simply. "Your orders are to help contain him. That's all. Hm... off topic." He suddenly smiled. "Have you found anyway to get your bodies back?"

Ed tensed. A nerve had been struck. "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!"

"What I want to know." Riley muttered leaning forward in her seat. "Is why the fuck you joined the military if you don't want to kill anyone."

"Ember." Roy sounded slightly exasperated.

"What? It's an honest question." The girl peered through her dark bangs at the boy, her eyes narrowed. "It comes with the territory Elric. Whether you want it to or not... eventually someone's blood will be on your hands. The longer you stay here... the more fucked up you get, and the more blood is spilled. What'll you do when my fucking retarded father decides to stop being so soft on you?"

"Ember-"

"What'll you do when you're ordered to kill? What'll you do when it comes down to your life or someone elses? Or maybe your brother's life- what are you gonna do? Huh?!" Her tone had gotten harsher and louder until she was basically screaming, her hands clutched into fists. " _ARE YOU JUST GONNA LAY DOWN AND DIE LIKE A DAMN DOG_!?"

" _EMBER_!" Roy shouted, slamming his hands down on his disk. "That- is quite.... _enough_."

Riley growled slightly and opened her mouth to speak again, but was luckily interrupted by the door bursting open.

"ROY HOW GOES! I heard they put you in charge of catching the freezer! That is one NASTY case!But hey- maybe if you're lucky this could be your promotion to Central!"

Roy groaned softly under his breath, but Riley's reaction was completely different.

"Uncle Hughes!" She squealed, rushing to hug him.

"Oh hey there baby girl! Gosh look at ya! You've gotten so big!" He swooned, messing up her hair. "Jesus Roy, the older she gets the more she looks like you. You must be a Daddy's girl right kiddo? After all- you became a flame alchemist just like him!"

And there it was. Her sour attitude right back. Fortunately, her adopted uncle was distracted by the two kids in the room.

"Oh wow! The Elric brothers right?! And you!" He made a beeline for Alphonse and grabbed his hand, shaking it rapidly. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist! I've heard so much about you I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! It's such an honor to finally meet you!"

"Um..." Al sounded reluctant to dash the man's ideals. "A-Actually you want Ed.... I'm his younger brother... Alphonse..."

Maes gasped dramatically and pulled away, staring over at Ed. "So it's you?! Sorry- I had no idea you'd be so-"

"Hughes." Roy called across the room, saving them all from a probably tantrum of the older Elric. "What are you even doing here? Go home."

"Well... you see I can't. At least not yet. I'm here on official business." He turned back to the brothers. "You, Elrics. I understand that you guys don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." He then quickly yanked a picture of a little girl and a woman out of his pocket and thrust it into their faces. "My darling daughter, Elicia, and wife, Gracia, would be happy to have you stay with us!"

"Oh- I- we wouldn't want to impose." Ed said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Really! Gracia's making quiche tonight and her cooking is deeeeelicious!" He glances over at Riley who was still sulking in her chair. "You're invited too Riley- it's been forever since you've spent the night!"

"Nn?" She looked up, slightly caught off guard. "Err.... not tonight Uncle Hughes... I've got to get home to my dog. Maybe next time."

"Alright well suit yourself! C'mon Elric's let's roll!"

The lieutenant Colonel quickly gathered the two boys and herded them out, happily running a one man conversation about his wife and daughter.

Riley watched them go, a flair of jealous hitting her square in the chest before she too headed for the door.

"Ember."

She stopped in her tracks and sighed, peering over her shoulder at her commanding officer, and father. "Yes, _Colonel_?"

Roy winced a bit at the venom that was added onto her tone when she said his title, but he kept a firm gaze. "You reek of cigarette smoke. What have I told you about that? You're too young to be ruining your lungs like that."

Riley stood straight, her face blank. "Sorry sir. Was you saying not to smoke a direct order? Because it hardly seems fair. You want me to risk my life fighting your battles.... but a little smoke is forbidden? I don't see you ordering Havoc to give up his habits."

"I'm not ordering you as your superior officer and you know that." He sighed. "I'm your father before anything else."

"Oh really." Her voice turned bitter. "That's the first time I've heard that."

"Riley." Riza's voice was undeniably gentle, yet it still made them both jump as they had forgotten she was there. "Your father is only looking out for your health."

"My health? My _health_?! Are you fucking serious Hawkeye? You know as well as I do- it's too fucking late for that."

"Ember-"

"Save it." She hissed. "And for fuck's sake Colonel Dumbass. If you're only going to call me by my title. Don't say that you're 'my father before you're my superior officer."

Roy stared at her for a full 30 seconds before stretching out his hand. "Give them to me. Now."

"Mm." Riley tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ya know.... I would. I really would. But instead, I think I'm gonna give you this-" She feigned digging around in her pocket and brought out her empty hand and flipped off the man. "-and then I'm going to take my ass home."

"Ember-"

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched out the door.

But the farther away she got from headquarters, the more her anger turned into an unbearable sadness, and she quickly fled down the darkened streets until she got to her house.

The house itself wasn't much. Not big or fancy. After all, it was just her and her small little mutt of a dog; Shadow.

"Shadow-" She called as soon as she had slammed the door shut. "Sh-Shdaow!" Her voice broke and she leaned against the door, pressing her hand to her eyes, trying to will her pesky unwanted tears to go away. Alas... she failed.

One by one, tears began to drip down her face as she slowly slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor before it, her knees tucked into her chest and she was sobbing her heart out.

She wasn't sure how long she remained that way until she heard small whimpers and felt a cold little nose brush against her hand. She lifted her head to find her little pup with his paws on her legs, staring up at her intently- some would even say- worried.

"Hey buddy..." She murmured, gently placing her hand on his head. "I'm okay.... I'm okay."

Slowly. she got to her feet and unsteadily headed to the bathroom, Shadow trailing anxiously behind her.

She didn't ask to be this way.

She didn't ask for the bad stuff to happen.

No one ever asks.

It just....

_Happens_.

Raising her gaze to the mirror, she studied herself. She had her mothers smile, though these days, it was rare that anyone saw that. But besides that... everything. Her hair. Her eyes. Her face. Her smirk. Especially her expression when she was angry. Everything about her seemed to scream that she was the spawn of Roy Mustang. And she hated it. She hated it so, so much.

With a cry of anger, she slammed her fist into the mirror, ignoring the sharp pains in her hand as shards of glass cut into her fingers. All that mattered was shattering the image of her father that was staring back at her.

Once upon a time, Maes had been correct. Riley had been a huge Daddy's girl. It is exactly why she had become a state alchemist. And a flame one at that. But after her first real mission... and her father had failed her. She had begun to see things in a different light.

Who was she? She knew her name and her title.

She was Riley Elizabeth Mustang. Illegitimate daughter of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

She was the Ember Alchemist.

And she was afraid.


End file.
